Numerous cushion arrangements have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,426,801 to Klearman et al.; 5,456,519 to Davis; 5,459,896 to Raburn et al.; 5,522,106 to Harrison et al.; 5,568,660 to Raburn et al. and 5,639,145 to Alderman all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The Klearman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,801 discloses a custom orthotic bracing system. A chair restraint for supporting a patient in a sitting position from a chair or the like includes an upper torso support member having an orthotic support panel readily removable therefrom. The orthotic support panel is made from a plastic which is readily deformable by a heat gun or the like such that it may be custom fit to surround the patient both from his back and sides to provide lateral support to the patient. The upper torso restraint member includes a pair of straps extending forwardly to wrap around the front of the patient to thereby secure the patient within the upper torso restraint member. A seat cushion member includes a flat panel stiffener to provide a firm base for the patient and an interior cushioning member which is inclined generally rearwardly to thereby cradle the patient within the restraint. A center divider member of cushioning material provides two separately defined areas for receiving the patient's legs. Straps are provided for securing the upper torso restraint member to the seat cushion member, and both of those members independently to the chair frame.
The Davis U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,519 discloses a back cushion and seat cushion system. The back cushion and seat cushion system includes a back cushion comprising a lower section having an inner surface, an outer surface, a bottom edge with opposed side edges, and a raised sacral counter pressure pad disposed thereon, and upper section extended upwards from the lower section. The upper section having an inner surface, an outer surface, a top edge with opposed side edges coupled with the side edges of the lower section, with in inner surface and the side edges thereof bulging outwards to define a curved pillow. A seat cushion comprising a raised outer section for supporting the femurs of a user thereon having an inner surface, an outer surface, and a front edge and opposed side edges extended laterally therefrom. A depressed inner section having an inner surface, an outer surface, a top edge and opposed side edges extended from the top edge and coupled to the side edges of the outer section, and two spaced concave depressions formed thereon defining a saddle.
The Raburn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,896 discloses a wheelchair cushion and cover. Pressure relief for wheelchair patients is improved by use of a relatively higher density foam, such as 2.4 pounds per cubic foot or above and a 25 percent ILD characteristic of at least about 50 pounds, together with independently acting cube shaped segments. The segments have predetermined respective separation and rounded upper edges with a predetermined radius of curvature which is larger about the periphery of the wheelchair pad. A relatively lowered pad thickness of about 3 inches facilitates patient movement onto and off from a wheelchair cushion. A removable covering of laminated materials is stretchable, so as to slide over the rounded edges of the segments and down into separations therebetween to maintain independent action of such segments during use with the covering. An upper layer of the covering comprises a base layer of woven fabric of elastic synthetic fibers. A lower layer of the covering comprises a water resistant coating of urethane generally at least about 1 mil thick. The stretchable covering features can be used separately with other forms of patient support, such as mattress pads having convolutions or other forms of independent support segments with separations therebetween.
The Harrison et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,106 discloses a seat cushion assembly. The seat cushion assembly has a lower layer of resilient shaped retaining material with an upper surface having a pair of adjacent parallel channel-shaped recesses extending rearwardly from a front end of the cushion assembly and shaped to conform to the undersides of the thighs of a sitting person. The upper surface also has a rear recess in a rearward and intermediate area positioned to be beneath the buttocks of the sitting person. An insert of relatively firm deformable material is located in the rear recess of the lower layer, and an upper layer of soft material covers the lower layer and the insert. The upper layer has channel-shaped recesses conforming with the channel-shaped recesses in the lower layer and a buttock-receiving recess over the insert. The insert serving to accommodate ischial tuberosities of the sitting person and prevents the ishial tuberosities from bottoming out through the cushion assembly. The insert also provides an even distribution of forces over these bony areas.
The Raburn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,660 discloses a wheelchair cushion and cover. Pressure relief for wheelchair patients is improved by use of a relatively higher density foam, such as 2.4 pounds per cubic foot or above and a 25 percent ILD characteristic of at least about 50 pounds, together with independently acting cube shaped segments. The segments have predetermined respective separation and rounded upper edges with a predetermined radius of curvature which is larger about the periphery of the wheelchair pad. A relatively lowered pad thickness of about 3 inches facilitates patient movement onto and off from a wheelchair cushion. A removable covering of laminated materials is stretchable, so as to slide over the rounded edges of the segments and down into separations therebetween to maintain independent action of such segments during use with the covering. An upper layer of the covering comprises a base layer of woven fabric of elastic synthetic fibers. A lower layer of the covering comprises a water resistant coating of urethane generally at least about 1 mil thick. The stretchable covering features can be used separately with other forms of patient support, such as mattress pads having convolutions or other forms of independent support segments with separations therebetween.
The Alderman U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,145 discloses a portable cushion. The portable flexible cushion disclosed utilizes layers of different foam plastic materials secured together at contacting faces. The cushion combines closed cell and open cell foam plastic material features and a hinged construction providing reversibility and can be used in right angle and flat end to end applications. Optionally, vibrators are received in openings in the panels for therapeutic purposes. Different combinations of the closed and open cell materials are particularly suitable for wet or dry applications.